


like a cat

by jupiterrism



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, cats are assholes but theyre cute as fuck, i am angy, like ghani zulham, no furry i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: Ridwan is sure Ghani was a cat in his previous life, or at least is a part cat.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	like a cat

Ridwan is sure Ghani was a cat in his previous life, or at least is a part cat.

_ **Exhibit A:** _

They are sleeping. Or were.

It’s just sometimes after dawn when Ridwan feels finger poking his exposed middle and a head bumping against his jaw, nuzzling his neck. “Mas.” Ridwan could feel Ghani’s breath against his neck and he turns his head around, rolling to his side with a groan. 

Another poke, harder now, against his side, causes Ridwan to squirm. “Mas Ridwan.” Ridwan bats his hand away with another grunt, burrowing himself deeper into the blanket, but obviously, Ghani decides to overlook the sign of reluctance and goes straight to shake Ridwan awake.

“Mas Ridwan, bangun.” With a defeated, loud groan, Ridwan finally cracks his eyes open, scrubbing a hand over his bleary face. His eyes land on Ghani and to his dismay, the younger man doesn’t even look rumpled.

“Apa, Ghani?” The smile he aims at Ridwan is sweet, something he does when he wants something. And sure enough, the younger man leans in to peck his cheek.

“Laper. Mau makan.” Ridwan grunts, pushing himself up to a sitting position and sends Ghani a warning look. The man completely looks unrepentant, a little impatient, and he lands another poke on his thigh. “Mas masak.”

Demanding little shit, Ridwan grumbles internally, and he goes to the kitchen to fix something for Ghani. Fried rice, the easiest thing, but the way Ghani lights up when he serves it is worth it. 

( _ No, it isn’t worth it _ — not when it’s become a new routine for Ghani to wake him up just sometimes past dawn to make him something to eat. Ridwan is old and he needs his beauty sleep, _ damn it _, Ghani Zulham. )

_ **Exhibit B:** _

Ridwan never thought of Ghani as someone who loves skin contacts, not until they’re together at least. Before that, the man was aloof and he held himself in a careful distance, just observing. He gradually warmed up to Ridwan, and that was a mutual effort to open up to each other and not making it a burden. They started to share touches, both lingering and fleeting, and leaving kisses here and there, the small ones. Hugs were rare, kisses on the lips even more.

Now, _ now _— 

“Ghani.” Ridwan heaves out a sigh, pitching his voice to convey his exasperation, but the younger man ignores him in favor to wrap his arms around his middle tighter. “Ghani, Mas mau kerja.”

There is a noise, muffled and quiet, against his shoulder and if Ridwan doesn’t know better, he would think that the man is whining. But he’s Ghani Zulham and he doesn’t whine. “Mas,” Ghani is definitely whining now, even though the petulant hint in his voice is carefully hidden, “nanti aja berangkatnya.”

The hands around his stomach grow tighter and Ridwan feels his breath leaves him in a rush. Gently, he pries the younger man off him, only to catch the sad, wounded look Ghani has on his face. “Nanti aku sampai rumah,” he says finally, unable to stand the sad-eyes, “kita makan keluar, ya?”

Ghani only makes a soft grumble in response and reluctantly unclasps his hands from where they rest on Ridwan’s stomach, untangling himself from the older man. He doesn’t pout, of course he doesn’t, but Ridwan could see that it’s close. It’s Sunday and while Ridwan clearly understands the sentiment, his work comes first.

“Sini, kamu.” Ghani is still supporting the wounded look even when Ridwan tugs him down, lips slanting over his in a soft kiss. Hand slides through short curls, and Ridwan pulls away with a smile curling on his lips. “Kamu balik tidur. Nanti waktu kamu bangun, aku udah di rumah.” With another soft brush of lips against sleep-warmed cheek, Ridwan departs, leaving one sulky Ghani Zulham behind.

( Is it worth it? Ridwan thinks it is, because Ghani sends chains of message to his phone, drawing several warning looks from his colleagues which he bats away. Bored and sulky Ghani Zulham is dangerous — Ridwan nearly drops his phone in surprise at, not one, but several unsolicited dick pictures from the younger man. While he appreciates the notion, he’s saving them all later, _ how _ is this his life. )

_ **Exhibit C:** _

“Ghani.” A nudge, a poke. No response.

“Ghani, minggir dulu.” The younger man rolls to his back, staring up at Ridwan from where he has his head laid on Ridwan’s lap. He looks adorable, eyes drooping with sleep, and Ridwan could only say that internally lest Ghani will have his head.

“Ghani, kakiku mati rasa.” Ghani only lets out a heavy sigh, rolling to his other side to have his nose pressed against Ridwan’s pelvis. The position sends a tingle through him but Ridwan refuses to back down. “Ghani.” His hand runs through short curl and it’s amusing how Ghani arches into his touch.

“Mas.” Even his voice is slurring already, another moment and Ridwan is sure Ghani will drop dead asleep, but he’d like to have his legs back. 

“Tidur di kamar, Ghani.” Ghani’s head is heavy on his lap, but Ridwan couldn’t help but trailing his knuckles along the side of his face, marveling at how sleep takes several years off him. It smooths the worry lines around his eyes and mouth and he looks… peaceful, something that an alert Ghani Zulham never appears as.

The younger man’s eyes are fluttering close under the touch, taking the chance to curl up against Ridwan with a contented noise. His legs are tingling and Ridwan glances heavenwards, it seems like he has a new job: a human pillow for his boyfriend. _ How is this his life _.

_ **Exhibit D:** _

Ghani always brings him presents, small trinkets he found during his trip abroad or when he was scouring the city. Mostly fridge magnet, keychains, even small bobble heads that look nothing like him but reminded Ghani of him anyway. Ridwan doesn’t like anyone spending some money for him, but every time Ghani hands him the presents with a bright smile on his lips, it makes something twists happily inside him.

Sometimes it’s anything remotely bizarre, something Ghani gets from a shaman. He’s been visiting his hometown, for a reason he’s not willing to disclose to Ridwan, and when he returns, he always brings something — the last time was an amulet. Ridwan had laughed in disbelief at that, he doesn’t think Ghani is someone who believes in occult and mystical things, but Ghani looked entirely too serious.

“Buat Mas, dipakai, ya.” And he proceeded to hang the amulet with a leather cord around his neck. “Biar Mas ngga kenapa-kenapa.” One hand smoothed over his chest, where the amulet lied, and Ghani leaned in to press a soft kiss on his forehead. The metal pressed against his bare skin was warm, somehow, but he believes Ghani.

_ **Exhibit E:** _

Ghani has his arms and legs tangled around him like an octopus in an adult version of cuddling which involves no clothing and more skin. He is warm and solid against Ridwan, and he has his head on Ridwan’s shoulder. Ridwan is about to let sleep luls him away when he feels Ghani scoots closer, practically pressing his nose against his neck.

“Ghani?” Ridwan is sure he feels Ghani’s soft intake of breath against his skin but the younger man only shakes his head, pressing a soft kiss on one bare shoulder.

“Tidur, Mas.” Mind refuses to ponder at that, Ridwan complies and drops into a deep slumber.

Ridwan has a feeling that Ghani likes to _ sniff _ him, for an unknown reason. He doesn’t find it weird — _ okay _, it’s a little weird — but nothing that repulses him anyway. In fact, it’s… cute, that Ghani always finds a reason to hug him first thing in the morning, even under the guise to inhale his scent.

“Mas, jangan ganti parfum,” Ghani murmurs against him one day, arms wrapped around Ridwan’s middle from behind. It seems like the younger man has taken a liking on draping himself over Ridwan’s back like a coat. Ridwan twitches, shooting a confused glance at Ghani because _ how did he know _?

Raising one eyebrow at the younger man, which he returns with a flat look, and Ridwan deflates, nodding his head. “Belum juga sempat beli parfumnya.” He spent hours in a perfume store downtown, trying to look for a scent that suits him. Ridwan was about to ask Ghani for his opinion before this happens.

Ghani scrunches his nose up, leaning in to blatantly sniff his collar. “Lebih enak parfum lama Mas, yang ini bikin hidung gatel.”

Ridwan only reaches back to pat his head, nodding absently.

_ **Exhibit F:** _

Ridwan’s back stings, and he winces a little as Ghani dabs a cotton ball soaked in disinfectant along the welts on his skin. When Ghani found out earlier, he didn’t look remotely apologetic, despite the horrible red lines along his back. But he was silent when he sat Ridwan down and rummaging around for a First Aid box.

“Kuku kamu panjang, dipotong.” Ridwan hums, flinching every now and then, but Ghani’s touch is soft against his heated skin. 

It had felt good when Ghani dragged his nails along his back during their vigorous love-making session last night. The pain sparked arousal and Ridwan might have a masochistic streak in him, the way he remembered himself groaning as Ghani slides his nails down his stomach from his chest surely proves that. But when the rush has died down, Ridwan is left with stinging pain all over his skin and terrifying looking lines on his body.

“Udah dipotong,” comes Ghani’s answer, though he sounds sheepish. “Tapi tetep tajam.”

When he’s done, Ridwan groans. “Jadi berasa kaya _ scratching post _kucing.” He reaches out to poke the younger man’s nose, chuckling when Ghani scowls at him. “Kucingnya ya kamu itu.”

_ **Exhibit G:** _

It baffles him when Ghani lets out a soft, rumbling noise in contentment as Ridwan runs his hand through his hair. It’s quiet, nearly silent, and Ridwan catches it because he leans close to leave a soft kiss on Ghani’s forehead. 

A soft laugh escapes him, more in disbelief and amusement, and Ridwan presses a peck on the younger man’s nose — Ghani Zulham is one hell of a feisty cat, isn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour and a half beCAUSE EVERYONES BE POSTING ANGST AND I DONT LIKE THIS UGHHHHH IM SAD AND ANGY UGHHHHHHHH


End file.
